Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location-based services (e.g., navigation services, mapping services, augmented reality applications, etc.) that have greatly increased in popularity, functionality, and content. Augmented reality and mixed reality applications allow users to see a view of the physical world merged with virtual objects in real time. Mapping applications further allow such virtual objects to be annotated to location information. However, currently, such annotations are coarsely presented to users (e.g., based on an address). As such, service providers and manufacturers face significant technical challenges to more usefully present annotations of location information to users.